legends_of_the_hidden_temple_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Electrified Key of Benjamin Franklin
The Moat One at a time, each contestant must hang from the rod from their hands and feet to shinny across the moat. The Steps of Knowledge One of the most important patriots during the American Revolution was Benjamin Franklin. A Scientist that was The French Ambadassor during the American Revolution, He helped write the The American Constitution and the Declaration of Independence. However, his greatest contribution was the Discovery of Electricity. One Stormy Night, His wife, Deborah, discovered Franklin flying a kite. Horrified, Deborah asked if he was Mad. Franklin explain that he tied a key to the end of the kite and it was for expirement for a flying machine. Deborah demanded he get back in the house as Lightning Struck the kite. Deborah rushed to her husband. Franklin declared that was electricity and lists the things in the future as his wife put him to bed. The Key disappeared and ended up in The Throne Room. The Temple Games One Handed Clock Both Michelle & Margaret has to a adjust their wheels to make it spin. They score one point for every clockwise rotatation and the player with the most points at the end of 60 seconds win. Michelle won 12-8. Kite Climb Peter & Ronnie has to push into the bricks and create openings to climb though. Once they reach the top, but must grab a kite tail and ride it to the bottom. Peter got to his kite first, wgiving his team a pull pendant. British Soilders Both Teams had to knock down 4 totems respenting British Red Coats. The Blue Barracudas struggled with loading. The Green knocked all of theirs just before time expired. They tied things up with one pendant for each team. Tiebreaker During the Revolutionary War, Did Benjamin Franklin serve as Ambadassor to Spain, Ireland or France? Green Monkeys ran in prematurely and answered Ambadassor. The Blue Barracudas waited until Olmec said the right answer and answered correctly. The Temple Run Peter went first. He started in The Ledges and leaded into the Observatory after discovering the door to the Throne Room was locked. However, after aligning the column, Peter failed to notice the opened door into the King's Storeroom. Peter met a temple guard in Medusa's Lair and was soon taken out in The King's Storeroom. Michelle almost entered the crypt but corrected herself. She was doing great progress but took the Mine Shaft door because of failing to notice the Dark Forest Door was open. Time expired after Michelle press the Swamp actuator leading into the throne. Watch Trivia *This was the first time an artifact was hidden in the Bottom of the Cental Shaft in season 2. This was also the first time an artifact was hidden in this roomspace since The Lucky Pig of Amelia Earhart. * When Olmec was revealing the location of the Electrified Key, You can see The Lucky Pillow of Annie Taylor *This is one of the few episodes where the second player was almost to went up to The Crypt but wisely decided to slide down to The Ledges instead. The other one is The Mask of the Man in the Iron Mask. Coincidentally, the team participated in that episode is the Blue Barracudas. *As of Elizabeth I's Golden Ship, this was the only artifact held in the second throne room version. *From this episode onward, Olmec warns the player about the temple spirit in The Dark Forest. *Michelle was the second person to press the Swamp Actuator to the Bottom of the Cental Shaft. The First was James in Ponce de Leon and the Lost Fountain of Youth. *Michelle was the only contestant to used the Shrine-Shaft passage from the Shrine but not go up into the Viper's Nest. This was because the door leading to that room was locked. Category:Season 2 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:1 Pendant Category:Layout XI Category:Ran Out of Time Category:Loss Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom of The Central Shaft